Halloween chez les Moldus
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Drago et Hermione chez les Moldus à Halloween... Petit OS sans prétention.


_Coucou !_

_ Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention en l'honneur d'Halloween. Pas de romance, juste de l'humour… un genre auquel je m'essaie pour la première fois ^^_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

**Halloween chez les Moldus**

- Granger !

Drago courait derrière la jeune Gryffondor et la rattrapa enfin. Il se tourna face à elle et la saisit par les épaules.

- Hé ho Granger, je te parle !

Il semblait véritablement furieux, mais pas autant qu'Hermione qui se dégagea d'un coup sec.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort Granger !

Horrifiée, elle se tourna vers lui et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ne me fais pas rire, Granger, tous ces satanés Moldus parlent aussi de jeter des sorts, ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna son compagnon à l'abri des regards. Ils tournèrent au coin d'un boulevard et s'engagèrent dans une sombre allée.

- Wow Granger, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça !

- Tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes, non ? Nous sommes censés être ici pour étudier les coutumes d'Halloween et voilà que tu fous tout en l'air !

Hermione et Drago avaient effectivement envoyés par le vénérable Albus Dumbledore dans cette ville afin de se mêler aux Moldus qui quémandaient des bonbons, la veille de la Toussaint. La raison pour laquelle il s'agissait de Drago et d'Hermione, c'est en raison d'une punition de Drago qui avait encore une fois insulté des Nés-Moldus. Un stage d'une soirée semblait tout indiqué. Quant à Hermione, étant l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard, devrait gérer l'intenable Malefoy. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en avait été ravi, mais on ne demandait pas leur avis.

Ils étaient tous deux déguisés en sorciers (tiens donc), mais avaient dû rajouter des verrues et un nez crochu, ce qui les exaspérait profondément.

- Aaaah, Granger, tu m'as piégé ! Je vois des petits bonhommes verts partout !

Hermione soupira alors qu'une bande d'enfants déguisés en Martiens les rejoignaient.

- Mais non, Drago, ce sont des enfants qui se sont costumés en extraterrestres…

- Roooh tu casses tout, je voulais leur faire plaisir, rétorqua Drago, plein de mauvaise foi. Attends… c'est quoi des extrakerresfres ?

- Extraterrestres, Malefoy, extraterrestres… Ce sont des êtres comme nous mais qui ne vivent pas sur cette planète, mais dans l'espace, dans les étoiles si tu préfères.

- Ils sont fous ces Moldus, déclara Drago, secouant la tête.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte où les petits Martiens étaient en train de toquer.

- Des bonbons ou un sort !

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il lui fallut un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione pour se calmer.

- Allez quoi, ils sont ridicules, non ? Avoue !

- C'est la tradition, Malefoy. N'oublie pas de bien observer, tu as un rapport à rédiger demain.

A ces mots, le dernier des Malefoy se renfrogna. Il accéléra le pas et parvint à la hauteur du petit groupe de gamins. Sans un mot, il plongea sa main dans la citrouille de l'un d'eux et en ressortit une sucette en sucre représentant un poisson rouge.

- Eeeh ! T'as pris mon Némo ! Rends-moi mon Némo ! Maman ! Il a pris mon Némo !

Hermione les rattrapa et saisit la sucette que Drago tenait. Elle la rendit au petit garçon en larmes tandis qu'une femme s'approchait d'une démarche chaloupée de baleine.

- Nom d'un tournevis déjanté ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les enfants tranquilles ? Bande de voyous !

Drago ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna suivi d'Hermione.

- Bon, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Les bonbons d'Halloween s'appellent des Némos.

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour. Vexé, Drago demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- Ce ne sont pas les bonbons, les Némos ! Némo c'est un poisson très connu chez les Moldus et la sucette que tu as volée le représentait. Voilà tout !

- Je ne l'ai pas volée ! De toute façon, ces bonbons, ils les volent aux gens, non ? Bah ils les menacent !

Hermione se planta face à lui et articula comme si elle se trouvait avec un enfant particulièrement attardé.

- Halloween est une fête. Les enfants se déguisent en monstres pour fêter Halloween. Tu me suis ? Et donc les gens préparent des bonbons pour Halloween, pour les enfants. La formule « des bonbons ou un sort ? » est aussi une tradition. Tu comprends ? Il n'y aucune menace là-dedans.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Moldus sont fous !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à dire tout le mal qu'il pensait des Moldus lorsque :

_« Reste encore avec moi le temps de te dire un dernier je t'aime_

_Après tu partiras mais tu te souviendras_

_De nos anciennes joies quoi qu'il advienne »_

Il porta ses doigts aux lèvres pensant que ces paroles en sortaient. Il ne comprenait plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, pliée en deux lui montra une fenêtre du doigt, fenêtre d'où sortait le flot de musique.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas moi qui… ?

Hermione en pleurait de rire et lui fit signe que non.

- C'est une radio qui rediffuse les chansons de Dalida. Encore heureux d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Profondément vexé, Drago déclara qu'il en avait vu assez et qu'il était temps de repartir.

- Non, Malefoy… _Reste encore avec moi le temps de te dire un dernier je t'aime_

Drago ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et courut littéralement jusqu'au Portoloin placé à l'angle un peu plus loin, Hermione sur ses talons.

Ca ils s'en souviendraient de cette soirée !

_« Reste encore avec moi le temps de te dire un dernier je t'aime_

_Après tu partiras mais tu te souviendras_

_De nos anciennes joies quoi qu'il advienne »_


End file.
